


Of royalty and monsters.

by auworksforme



Series: At your pack and call [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of follow up on what happened in How To Be A Good Wolf - by Chris Argent. Lydia centered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Know yourself

Normal people got a car for their sixteenth birthday. Lydia got a sit down with her parents. Who turned out to not even be her parents. And the reason that they had so much money was because some creatures gave them her years in gold. But she was really _really_ loved.  
By now, Lydia knew she wasn’t part of the normal people.

Still, hearing that the aggressive pack of Neanderthals covering as werewolves covering as students (except for Derek of course, although he could do with some more education – especially people skills) was supposed to be her _entourage_ ..normal was fading faster and faster around her these days.  
And if that wasn’t enough,  the creatures that turned out to be her biological parents were part of some supernatural Camorra. Lydia had decided to ignore what being supernatural would mean until she got those boys of her back.

“Lydia, wait. Please.”

Mister Argent had effectively killed all the effort she had put in believing that she was just a smart human girl. Yes, she wasn’t The Girl Who Screams any longer, but hearing that she was a little toddler princess who might just grow wings, a third eye or tentacles in fifty years wasn’t exactly an upgrade. “I just want to sleep, Allison. Maybe my cocooning phase is coming up. I should remember to check for a tail tomorrow morning.”

“Lydia!”

“Allison, you know what I say about repeating myself.” She opened the door of her car.

“Don’t make me jump on your car and sneak into the back while you’re driving.”

Lydia had to laugh at that, couldn’t help herself. Right now such an action wouldn’t even be that weird. “What do you want, Robin Hood?”

Her friend exhaled, rubbed her face. “You knew already, didn’t you? Because I know you and you – no-one can react to stuff like that with a smile and a nod.”

“Maybe I’ll scream into my pillow later.” _How much do you need to know before you run away? Before I’m part of them instead of just your friend?_

“No, you won’t. We’re on y- _I’m_ on your side, Lydia. And I don’t think that anyone who just heard that’s she a paranormal El Dorado needs to be alone.”

“The city? Not even a creature? You really need to upgrade your complimenting.” She got into the car, opened the door of the passenger’s seat. “Get in.” _If you dare_.

“Daughter of gods? The golden goose?” Allison got in. “You know I’m not great with words. Just ..whatever you want to say, okay? Share, scream ..I’m here.”

“On my sixteenth birthday my parents told me that I wasn’t human. That their real daughter had died and a day after some gorgeous people in fancy dress came by asking if they’d want a daughter in exchange of their dead one.” If she said it fast enough, the bizarreness of it might not pour it. A daughter that looked exactly like theirs, and if that wouldn’t be enough ..there was enough gold to support me into adulthood.” Lydia shrugged. “Which is – if your father’s right – not for a few decades. Silly of me to be scared about my grown up future, don’t you think?”

“You -”

 _No, not that look. Not the pity._ “Allison”, her voice was under her control again. “I really want to go to bed and I don’t think your father will agree with a sleepover. I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Do you think I need to start dressing differently, now that I have bodyguards?”

“Stop it! You’re my only friend Lydia, I’m on your side. Stop acting like I’m running for the hills. I’m used to str- unusual things. I want to help. I want to be there for you, for whatever you need.” Allison looked down. “If you want me to.”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen. I don’t know ..anything right now.”

Her friend fumbled with the door before opening it. “So we’ll do research. Discover what to do. Don’t start dressing differently just yet and I’ll ask Scott to tell everyone to behave, okay? Or do you want an honor guard tomorrow morning?”

“I don’t want an honor guard.” _Research. Why not_. Lydia faked a smile. “Your father said he only shared a little with Derek. Derek won’t show up at school. And he’s not the man in charge any more either, so ..maybe nothing will change.”

Allison surprised her with a hug. “And even if things are going to change, I’ll be there to meet them head on. Sleep tight.”

\---

“Lydia!”

When she turned, she almost collided with Stiles, limbs everywhere as usual. “Stiles?” _Had Stiles been part of the lessons? Did he know something?_

“Hi”, he smiled. “Everything okay?”

“Why shouldn’t they be?”

He made a move to put his arm around her shoulders, clearly decided against it and started walking. “Just because ..you know?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and followed him. “Sentences that make sense would help, Stiles.”

“All is quiet on the Western front ..you haven’t felt like finding dead bodies lately, have you?”

“I never really ‘felt like it’.” _None of this was Stiles’ fault._ “No news on the East either. Isn’t it amazing? Do you think it can last at least another week? I want Aiden to take me to the jet set party. It’s the least he can do after disappearing for -” _Not Stiles’ business._

“He’s gone? Really now, that’s ..” Stiles played with his hair. “Jet set party? Where?”

“Do you know something?” She grabbed his arm. “About Aiden?”

“Did you know Chris Argent is trying to teach me to fight? Can you even imagine?” He tried to free his arm. “Lydia ..?”

“Stiles, leave her a- ” Allison stopped in front of them. “Is he bothering you?”

“ _Bothering her_? You think I asked for her hand on my arm?” His cheeks colored a little. “Because I don- ”

Lydia let go. “Do you know anything about Aiden, Stiles? Please?” In the corner of her eye she saw Allison swallow. “Or do you, Allison?”

They answered at the same time. “I just know that the pack is go- ” Stiles looked at Allison. “How do you know? Did your father tell you?”

“Gone? They left? Aiden _left_ without even giving me a message?” _Why can’t I have nice things?_ “Why do I always end up with the problematic ones. Why.” She rubbed her temple, shook it off. “Never mind. I’m going to Biology now. Have an ordinary school day, for as long as it lasts.”

“I could take you to ..” Stiles shut up when he noticed Allison shaking her head. “Biology. Great plan. Awesome idea. I love Biology. One of the better -”

“Stop talking, Stiles. Please.”


	2. Know the other

Laura used to tease him with stories about the Old Ones. Unseelie, Seelie, monsters with amazing powers, too many limbs and century-old lives. She’d tell him that the Wendigo was under his bed, the Blind Crab in the lake behind their house.  
Derek – how old was he, couldn’t have been older than six or seven – had tried to be courageous. Told her that he didn’t believe, they weren’t real. Until one day, when he had found a huge branch in his bed. A branch that clawed at him as soon as he came near it. He had ran, screaming for his mother. The branch turned out to be wired, controlled by Laura from underneath his bed. Ever since, Derek had followed his mother’s stance on the creatures from that world: “hope you never find a reason to learn more about them”.  
Seemed like now was the time to change that. Lydia, the one who had returned the burden of Peter to this shoulders, turned out to be a royal Unseelie baby. He had always smelled something off about her.  
“Don’t hover over her.” Argent had told him. “Just make sure no-one hurts her or takes her.”  
Derek had never been a good babysitter. This was probably going to be awful for everyone involved.

“Who did you say you were?”

Lydia’s mother (“mother”, even though they certainly looked alike) crossed her arms. “I’ve never seen you here before ..?”

“Derek Hale. I’m a ..” _I should have tried to get in through the window._ “Friend of Stiles Stilinski and I want -”

“I don’t know who that is.”

“Could you maybe tell Lydia that I’m here and ask if I can talk to her? Please?” Derek tried a smile. “It’s important.”

“What is?” The door closed a little.

“That I talk to her.” He swallowed a growl. “It’s about her .. _heritage_.”

The door closed, locks turned. Derek sighed with frustration.  _Why even bother?_

“Derek?” It was little more than a whisper. “What are you doing here?” Lydia looked down at him ( _nothing new there_ ). “Why are you upsetting my mother?”

“You mean the human that fostered you?” He regretted the words before they had left his mouth. “Can I come up?”

The look she gave him was powerful enough to make him uncomfortable, no Unseelieness needed. “Why? Did your uncle do something again and are you looking to blame someone that isn’t him?”

“That is really r- ” _Think first, talk later._ “I deserved that. I’m sorry. I want to talk to you about this .. ‘situation’ we find ourselves in.  You know what I’m talking about?”

She disappeared for a moment. “Can you come up? I’m not going to hang around like this. Such a teenage thing to d- just come up, okay?”

Derek closed his eyes for a second. It was a surprisingly effective way to prevent rolling them. Stiles had told him. “Sure.”

“Don’t tell me you never did this before.” Lydia disappeared again.

_I could just leave. Let Scott give her his cell phone number, tell her to only scream when she was being hurt and leave her the hell alone._ “It was a long time ago.” He jumped on the roof and climbed through her window.  
“I just wanted to say that as long as it isn’t necessary, nothing’s going to change. On our side, anyway. Just leave you alone, you leave us alone until  ..I don’t know. Hopefully forever. And -” _Was she crying?_ “Lydia?”

She covered her face with one hand and waved at him with the other.

“You won’t have to suffer my uncle’s presence ever again. I’m the only one who knows about your background. A little, anyway. I don’t think Chris Argent likes me enough to share.”

A huff.

“I know, how weird right? A hunter that doesn’t like me.” Derek looked around. “That was all I wanted to say. I expected you to have a bigger room. Or is this like one of three?”

Still no reply.

“I can go?”

“I thought everyone else in this stupid place was the weirdo, and now it turns out that I’m creep number one.” She looked at him, hands in her lap. “I only have one room.  The next time I see you will be because you have to stand guard underneath my tower and your uncle is gone. I understand. You’re free to go.”

“Eh ..” _That went easier than expected._

Lydia shook her head. “That would be all. Just go through the window, down the roof.”

“You’re not a creep.” He shrugged. “Do you want my number?”

“Stiles gave it to me. Because Scott told him to. Are you sure they don’t know anything?”

_Fuck._ “Maybe you can blame Argent for that.” Derek sat in the window sill. “But I’ll check.”

“Thank you.”

“Be safe.”  _So me and my pack can stay safe._ He turned around and started his descent.

 

 

Five days later, the pack disappeared. Allison brought it to Lydia’s attention with a grumpy “Scott doesn’t reply to my texts” quickly developing in “Where the hell is everyone?”. Lydia didn’t really care if she was very honest, but both Stiles and Allison pestering her made her agree that something had to be done.

That’s where Danny came in. 


	3. Know all

Danny had often wished for a life that didn’t involve werewolves and dead students. After Ethan suddenly leaving and Lydia asking him for help on finding something supernatural that could take out an entire pack, the thought recurred to him every other hour. At least it made the pain of being suddenly deserted by his boyfriend (had Ethan ever been his boyfriend?) less. A welcome distraction.

“Why did you ask me again?”

“You were on to something the last time. With the suicides.” Allison hadn’t stop pacing for the past hour. “That essay you wrote for Physics, about telluric currents.”

“Because you’re a genius.” Stiles was almost invisible behind his pile of books. “Just like Lydia, but maybe with a bit more ..” He looked at Lydia. “Different point of view. Distanced.”

“Ah.”

“It’s your last name.” It was the first thing Lydia said.

Allison stopped moving. “What about his last name?” 

“Don’t tell me I’m the chosen one, please. I just want to finish high school and get out of Beacon Hills.” _What was wrong with his last name?_

Stiles scratched his cheek. “Beacon Hills isn’t that b- okay you have a point. What about his last name? Lydia?”

“It is a portmanteau combining the words māhea, meaning haze and Lani which can mean sky. But I used the Parker Dictionary and that has a better definition.  The sixteenth day of the month in the old Hawaiian calendar; the day when the full moon begins to lose its roundness; also called Malani. Now who else has a connection to the moon and it movements?”

_What?_ “Why did you research my last name?”

Lydia smiled. “Curiosity. Is there anything you want to tell us?”

“Maybe there was a reason Ethan searched him out. Besides creating chaos.” Allison looked like she was two seconds away from cracking her knuckles.

“Come on, it’s Danny.”

“Shut up, Stiles. Danny?” She looked really angry. _What did I ever do to Allison?_

“It’s an old name. Stop pushing me into the bad guy corner or I’m going right now. I’m only here because Stiles asked for help. It’s not like I enjoy all this supernatural crap.” He gathered what he found and pushed it into Lydia’s direction. “Things I found after flipping through two books I’m sure you could have found by yourself: loads of Wolf’s Bane, silver, hurting the Alpha in such a way that all his Betas feel it.” He turned to Allison. “Don’t you get that in Slayer class?”

“Hunter”, Stiles corrected him. “Because it’s only werewolves. Officially. I think. Right, Allison? And Slayer is maybe just a little bit drama-”

“Stiles.” Lydia shook her head.

“Fine. I’ll shut up. Everyone’s doing such a bang up job here to find my best friend that maybe I can go home and order a pizza because Scott will be back in forty minutes.  We can tell Boyd’s and Erica’s parents that they just had a huge party and there’s no need for the police. Not like they can help, but still, it probably feels better than just sitting and waiting. I know that none of you really care about them, but I do and I can’t help in any other way but ..opening my mouth.”

“I care.” Allison walked over to the door and locked it. “But now we really have to find another way out of here because there’s something coming and it doesn’t move like humans do.”

_What._ “What?” Danny tensed up. “We’re in the library archives. In a basement. Why would it have more than one way out?”

Lydia’s face has lost all color. “Wolves?”

Allison shook her head. “Don’t think so. Come on, against the walls until you find a way out. Stay silent and -”

Something crashed into the door.

“I really don’t want to get involved in this.” _I miss my old life._  “Can’t I just ..”

Stiles, half-hidden underneath the desk, looked at him like Danny had just admitted that he put puppies through meat grinders for fun. “Not cool dude”, he mouthed. “Now go hide.”

“We have to defend Lydia, I don’t care how you do it.” She had a knife in each hand. “Lyds, please.”

“I’m not going to walk away from _whatever_ that is and leave you to -”

The lock was pulled from the door. “We only want to see Qsiodett little.” The voice was soft and warm and came with a little breeze.  “We care for it.”

Stiles frowned. “Ok-what?”

“I don’t know what you are.” Allison took on a fighting stance. “But I’m carrying silver and myrrh and I will burn you with both.”

The chuckle that followed tickled Danny a little. “I don’t think we’re in danger.” _For the first time in a long while I feel like I couldn’t be safer._ And if he read Stiles’ face correctly, he was rapidly relaxing as well.

Lydia’s scream quickly shattered that.

From behind the door came a stream of unknown words like in a reply, like a nervous parent trying to calm a child at the start of a tantrum.

She continued to scream and Danny started to see darkness around the edges. _I miss my old life._

Allison pulled open the door and yelled something, gesturing at them. _Quite like coach._ In the hall way lay three gorgeous men, too long, too elegant to be crumpled up in a hall way. None of them moved.

Lydia closed her mouth and collapsed. “I’m really _fucking_ angry right now. Everyone get the hell out of here!” She tried to get up, but it was clear she was completely floored.

Danny made to move towards her ( _he had to help, even though everything was horrible_ ), but Allison waved him away. “Stiles, help put her over my shoulder. Stay with me to guard my back. Danny, plug your ears and run. If that doesn’t risk you getting involved, of course.”

_Rude_. “Anything else?”

She blinked. “Get my father. Stay in crowded places. Stiles, come on a little help here! Lydia, are you okay? Not hurt? Recognize those things?’

_I guess I’m out again._ His head really hurt. “Where can I find your father?” _So this wasn’t his finest moment._

“At – wait what am I even doing.” She tossed him her phone. “ICE. Call him. Lyds ..say something, please?”

“They make me really angry”, Lydia stammered. “Can we go now?”

_Great plan_. The pack and their problems had to wait. Coach always told him that you had to get out of a small spot before saving the team. Maybe this was the time to take his advice. 


	4. Epilogue

“What do we do now?”

Everyone looked at Scott. “What?” He backed into the wall, besides the floor the only thing that didn’t exist out of silver.

Derek shrugged. “Alpha?”

He looked around the cage. Isaac had wrapped his sleeve around his hand and tried the bars. Boyd and Erica were huddled together, him whispering about a growing head ache because of the silver around them. “You’ve been Alpha for a longer time than me. I don’t even know where we are. Who those ..creatures are.”

“The one you’re looking for?” Derek kicked against the bars. “Your princess or whatever she is to you?”

“Derek, what are you talking about?” The creatures, tall and thin, their skin changing color whenever he blinked, came closer.

“Ask Chris Argent. I’m not allowed to share and I really don’t want the punishment for breaking that rule.”

“You won’t be punished, boy wolf. It’s gone and hurt us. Where does it live?”

Scott tried to get his brain to function. “Who are they talking about? What do I need to ask Chris? Is this the true Alp-”

Derek turned at him with a smirk. “Lydia. Who else would get us imprisoned?”

Isaac looked up. “Lydia?”

The creature tilted its head. “Is this Qsiodett? The daughter? Lydia?”

“Is this because of the ..” Erica put her hands to her mouth. “..screaming?”

“Boy wolf!” The tallest one, his skin a light grey, made a gesture at the bars, making them disappear. “Come here and share what you know.”

“Lot of boy wolves here.” Scott took a step forward. “What are you going to do with Derek? What are you going to do with Lydia?”

“Take it home. To its family.” The smallest one, still several inches taller than Isaac, smiled. “Make amends.”

Derek shook his head. “Let me, Scott. Someone needs to stay behind with the pack.” He stepped outside. “Promise me to free the others and I’ll tell you everything you need.” 


End file.
